DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE
by Rabenda no Hana
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive merasa sedih karena ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan saat itu juga, Sebastian -sang Butler datang untuk menghiburnya. Yaoi. Lemon. Sebastian x Ciel. My First Fanfic. R&R?


Disclaimer: _Yana Toboso_

Pairing: Sebastian M x Ciel P

Rate: M

Warnings: _yaoi, lemon, typo & miss typo, OOC, dll_

Dun like, dun read! R & R, please…? Thanks before

"**DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"**

~Reitsukii Kourihyozan~

Ciel memandang indahnya langit sore kota London yang terlukis sempurna dari balkon apartementnya. Semburat warna jingga kemerahan langit sore inilah yang dapat menenangkan hatinya saat ini. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana. Tak disadarinya bahwa sesosok pria lain memandanginya dari belakang.

" anda melamun lagi, _young master..?"_, tanya pria itu.

Didekatinya sosok Ciel yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya. Ciel berbalik dan menatapnya lesu,

"aah, tidak Sebastian.. aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Akhir- akhir ini aku sangat mudah sekali mengantuk", jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tentu saja dia hanya beralasan saja. Ciel tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, takut bila beradu pandang dengan _butler_nya ini, bisa saja matanya berkata lain. Sebastian yang tidak percaya akan perkataan tuannya maju dan merengkuh tubuh Ciel dalam pelukannya.

"anda tak perlu berbohong, Ciel- _sama _.. katakanlah apa yang sedang membuat hati anda merasa risau…", bujuk Sebastian lembut. Tangannya membelai perlahan rambut Ciel.

"sebenarnya aku.. aku... aku merasa sedih bila mengingat masa lalu saat hidupku berada ditengah- tengah kedua orangtua yang sangat kusayangi.. kadang aku berpikir, sedang apa mereka di 'sana'? apakah mereka tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukan mereka? Kenapa mereka harus pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa ku datangi?", Ciel menangis mengingat masa lalunya yang cukup tragis.

Menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu di umur yang masih sangat belia. Sebastian memeluknya semakin erat, di depannya berdiri seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, sedang menangis dan dia tidak dapat berbuat apa- apa.

"kita hidup untuk masa depan, bukan masa lalu.. jika Tuan merasa sedih itu hal yang wajar, namun jangan biarkan kesedihan itu merusak kesenangan Tuan yang lain..", ujar Sebastian menenangkan hati Tuan kecilnya. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _crimson eyes_ milik Sebastian.

"_yeah, you're right_.. dan aku punya satu permintaan untukmu.."

"katakan saja padaku.. aku akan berusaha menyanggupinya", kata Sebastian tenang sambil mengecup kening Ciel.

"_don't leave me alone_, Sebastian.. aku tahu bahwa aku hanya memiliki dirimu di dunia ini.. maka dari itu, temani aku malam ini"

"tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. aku akan terus mendampingimu", dikecupnya lagi kening seorang pria yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu dengan mesra.

XXXX

"aaahh, Sssebaa.. aaas.. ahhh"

Rintihan itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang terletak ujung lorong.. sepi, hanya ada suara desahan nafas dan erangan- erangan kecil.. sebuah kasur _king size _yang berada disitu menjadi saksi bisu diantara kedua pria yang bergumul diatasnya.

Ciel yang tampak menggeliat nikmat semakin membuat Sebastian menjadi lebih nekat. Dari melumat bibir Ciel; yang kini penuh dengan ceceran saliva di mulutnya, hingga saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Sebastian yakni kepolosan tubuh Ciel.

"mmh… kau mau.. apaa?hhhah..", rintih Ciel.

Sebastian melancarkan aksinya membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Ciel. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membungkam mulut Ciel dengan bibirnya. Kini dihadapannya seorang pria yang tergolek lemah tanpa secuil benangpun melekat di tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu Sebastian yang sudah terburu nafsu mulai menjelajahi bagian tubuh pasangannya.

"tak kusangka, tubuhmu lebih menarik jika seperti ini, Ciel _sama_..", goda Sebastian "rona pipimu cantik.. kau tampak lebih manis"

Ciel hanya menggelinjang menikmati permainan yang dibuat Sebastian senja ini. Sebastian mulai turun menuju bagian dada Ciel yang terbuka dan melihat 2 tonjolan merah jambu di bagian kanan dan kiri yang mulai mengeras. Sebastian mulai mengulum kedua _nipple_ milik Ciel.

"Ssshh.. ahh, sudaahh cukuuphh.. aarghh!"

Rintihan Ciel tak sedikitpun digubris oleh Sebastian, malahan mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh bibir Sebastian. Kini tangan Sebastian yang menganggur mulai menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuh Ciel yang sedari tadi menegang. Diremasnya perlahan.. dan dia mendengar rintihan Ciel lagi.. tapi di telinganya, rintihan Ciel merupakan lenguh kenikmatan! Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut Ciel begitu melihat kekasihnya mulai kehabisan nafas.

"kau tau? Begitu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu.. aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Aku begitu ingin memilikimu, walau rasanya sangat sulit untuk kupercaya..", bisik Sebastian di sela- sela desahannya.

"uuunnnhh..?", rintih Ciel dengan raut muka bertanya- tanya. Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"ya, kau seperti iblis yang sengaja dikirim dari nerakaku sendiri.. dan tampaknya kau berhasil membuatku tunduk padamu", lanjut Sebastian pelan. Kemudian dilumatnya lagi bibir mungil Ciel dengan liarnya.

"aaarrhh…_ more_, Sebaass.. _gimmie more_!uuunnhh…..", rintih Ciel.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang kenikmatan dibawah sang _butler._ Sebastian memasukan kedua jarinya ke lubang kenikmatan Ciel yang kemudian si empunya langsung berteriak kesakitan. Melihat pancaran raut muka kesakitan kekasihnya, Sebastian mencoba menenangkannya,

"tidak apa- apa, Ciel _sama…_ sakitnya hanya sebentar saja.. cobalah bayangkan kenikmatan yang akan kita dapatkan nanti..", ucapnya dengan senyuman mesum.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan tubuh yang diliputi oleh hawa nafsu yang begitu besar…*haha, author.. bahasanya tingkat dewa deeh../Plaaakk!* Sebastian mulai menjebol pertahanan dari seorang Ciel. Kejantanan Sebastian- pun dengan sukses menerobos lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya. Tak hanya itu, kemaluan Ciel yang sedari tadi menegang itu tak luput dari jarahan tangan Sebastian. Diremasnya perlahan kemaluan itu. Perlahan.. perlahan.. lama- lama semakin cepat setara dengan tempo permainannya. Goyangan pinggul Sebastian yang bermain dengan irama yang sangat cepat membuat rintihan, erangan dan desahan di kamar tersebut semakin jelas saja.

"eeeemmhh…. Aaahh…. uuunnhhhhhh….. kaauuuu…", rintih Ciel di sela permainan itu.

Sebastian malah semakin menambah tempo gerakannya. Dicarinya titik tersensitive Ciel. Tak lama setelah itu, desahan Ciel semakin keras. Lenguh- lenguh kenikmatan itu semakin sering muncul. Sebastian yang sudah seperti kesetanan menggoyangkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Sebastiaann… _I'll come_!"

"_me too_…."

Tak lama kemudian, cairan kental berwarna putih itu mendesak keluar. Cairan milik Sebastian berceceran di sekitar lubang kenikmatan Ciel dan sedikit mengenai seprai kasur. Sedangkan milik Ciel habis dilumat oleh Sebastian dengan rakusnya. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan cairan putih itu, Sebastian masih sempat melemparkan senyuman licik nan bangga kepada Ciel yang langsung dibalas dengan pandangan lelah Ciel. Ciel yang sudah kelelahan mendapatkan suatu kecupan mesra di keningnya dari sang _butler_. Sebastian menatap kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur dengan mesra. Ketika Sebastian mulai bangkit untuk mengambil pakaiannya kembali, Ciel memanggilnya pelan,

"kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku.. untuk malam ini saja, temani aku…"

Sebastian menatapnya penuh arti. Kemudian dia berbalik menuju tempat tidur dan mengambil tempat di sisi Ciel*yaelaaahh, jelaslah disebelahnya Ciel.. masa bobok disebelah Author siih? :P*

"ya.. aku akan terus bersamamu..", jelas Sebastian.

"terimakasih…", bisik Ciel. Kemudian terlelaplah Ciel Phantomhive malam itu ditemani kekasihnya.

XXXX

Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dikerjap- kerjapkan mata _sapphire_- nya perlahan. Dia hanya sendiri didalam kamar besar itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya- tanya,_ kemana gerangan Sebastian?_

Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dari antara kedua selangkangannya ia dapat melihat cairan putih mengalir perlahan. Rasa nyeri pun sangat terasa olehnya. Ciel sedang memakai pakaiannya ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sehelai kertas yang terletak di meja riasnya. Surat dari Sebastian. Diraihnya kertas itu dan membacanya. Disitu tercetak jelas tulisan tangan Sebastian yang rapi dan elegan. Hanya ada dua kalimat pendek,

"Janji ditepati"

-THE END-

Kyaaaa… FF pertama kuu! \(^o^)/ *alaymode* akhirnya selesai juga, piiiuuhh…

Hal ini tak jauh dari dukungan _all my friends.. _khusus buat temen sebangku ku a.k.a Platoniclus Nue yang udah ribut tanya- tanya "kapan mulai debut, Tsu? Cepetan! Gw pengen baca FF lu, bego!" *siap- siap di sekolah gw ditampol!* ^^v

Dan buat FF ini, maaf beribu maaf, _readers_! Ternyata FF ini masih jauuuuuuuuhhh dari kesan _perfect _..*harap maklum yaaah, baru pertama kali nih..*. mungkin ada karakter yang amat sangat berbeda dari yang sebenarnya.. heemt, juga maaf kalo ada _typo_ ama _miss typo_-nya.. itu dikarenakan si Author masih amatiran! Ide cerita dan isi cerita hanya fiktif belaka( yaah, emangnya sinetron?) jika ada kemiripan dengan FF lain, itu tidak disengaja..

Dan singkat cerita, thanks yang udah baca..( meski sampe ngantuk- ngantuk baca nih FF ) THANKS sekali lagi..! semoga FF yang berikutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian_, readers_! R & R, please.. _see you again in my next story! _Bubye..


End file.
